


Sooperman

by webbstar



Series: Rooster Teeth One-Shots [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Implication, Gen, Poetry, ambiguous character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbstar/pseuds/webbstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up in the Sky... It's a poem! That rhymes!</p><p>No clear character description/Choose your own character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooperman

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote a while back that I thought related to the RT/AH guys

Sooperman  
Up in the sky  
It’s a plane! It’s a bird!  
Were the words of the various voices heard

“No you idiots”  
Said an overweight man  
Look really close, it’s Sooperman!

With a gust of wind  
Sooperman flew  
Through the sky and clouds and bid the citizens adieu

He was off to fight crime  
To catch robbers and crooks  
His legacy was one for the history books

His most recent feat  
Which was greater than any other  
Was when he stopped a fire from killing a boy and his mother.

He was praised for all he did  
The good things he did for the city  
From saving a woman from dying, to helping a little kitty

The people all loved him  
They adored Sooperman  
If he were a ceiling, they’d be his fan

But in the city of Metropolis  
Although all danger was aloft,  
To everyone there, something was off

Up in the sky  
It’s neither a bird nor a plane  
For Metropolis is all in a drunken man’s brain

This drunken man, yes  
He is Sooperman  
But only after crushing a few beer cans

He spends his nights in the alley  
Fighting imaginary crime  
And imaginary monsters in real time

But while he’s Sooperman  
Reality is no fun for anyone  
Like when he set fire to his wife and son

The man loves Metropolis, though  
Way too much to ever leave  
So he drinks enough to make a normal man heave

And one night in the alleyway  
While he’s fighting crime  
He doesn’t realize that it’ll be his final time.

He punches and he kicks  
The “crooks” scream and shout  
And boom! In a flash, his liver gives out

He collapses to the ground  
The crooks run away to hide  
And a young woman comes rushing to his side

Sooperman’s saved the city  
Blood flows freely from his head  
The woman is sure within minutes, this man will be dead

“What’s your name,” she asks  
As Sooperman gives the crowd a wave  
This littered alleyway is destined to be the man’s grave.

“Please sir,” she insists  
“Tell me your name, I’ll call 911  
The ambulance will be here and some good will be done”

He takes a deep breath  
And mumbles the few words he can  
“I don’t need help, I’m Sooperman.”

The ambulance comes late  
The woman rises to her feet  
And tears up at the sight of the man dead on the street.

No ID, no wallet  
The man only had a stolen purse  
Which had been reported earlier by a woman who had a serious need to curse

“Ma’am,” The cop says to the woman  
“Do you mind identifying this guy if you can?”  
She nods and replies, “That’s Sooperman.”

And so his grave reads ‘Sooperman’  
And it’s pretty sad to say  
The poor man never really got to save the day.


End file.
